


You Can Talk to Me (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, References to Depression, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, light fluff, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Fushimi stumbles across your blog and reads some of your depressing posts, he takes it upon himself to make things a bit better.Gender-Neutral Reader, A bit of fluff, Depression mention





	You Can Talk to Me (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader)

Today was long. Today was tiring. Despite that, though, Fushimi plopped down at his desk and opened up his laptop, ready to skim through Tumblr. He never logged out; he didn’t see the point if he was the only one using the laptop. The webpage popped up, and the megane immediately saw a funny post, causing a small smile to crack on his face. He scrolled down through all the posts he missed during the day, ignoring the ads and the usual drama he tended to see on a couple of blogs. He normally skipped over the suggested blogs, not really paying them any attention.

But today was different. He immediately stopped scrolling when he saw a picture of what looked like you. Was it? The black and white made it hard to tell with all the shadows. With his curiosity peaked, he clicked on the username, letting the window open up, and was surprised to find that it was you. He didn’t know you had a blog; it had never come up in any conversation, nor had you ever told him. He smiled as he thought of you and instantly began to scroll through your blog, looking at the pictures and reading the posts.

However, the more he read, the more his smile started to disappear. You couldn’t have written posts like this, not the happy go-lucky lover he knew. These posts were sad… really, really sad, going on about how there wasn’t a person in the world who could make them happy, or anything worth waking up to. The thought that you had written these things caused an ache in his chest. He never knew that you were so depressed; you hadn’t shown the slightest bit of dissatisfaction and you never said anything, so he never asked. He always just assumed that you were happy, and that everything was fine. He tightened his hand into a fist, mad that you hadn’t talked to him about how you were feeling, mad that he hadn’t asked you, mad that he couldn’t understand why you were feeling this way. He suddenly felt helpless; what kind of boyfriend was he if he couldn’t notice how you felt?

He knew that it was really late, so calling or texting you wasn’t an option. Instead, he clicked on the ask box, and began typing away, sending message after message, all on anon.

‘Don’t say things like that! You’re beautiful and are so nice from what I read in your other posts!’

‘You’ve been really inspiring in the past, and if you need anything you can talk to me.’

‘Please try to love yourself! I’ve been following your blog for a while, and I know from reading your posts that you are an amazing person. Don’t give up!’

It went on like this for several minutes, message after message of support and encouragement. However, on his last message, he forgot to hit the anon option, and sent it under his blog.

___________________________________________________

The next morning, after a shower and some breakfast, you sat down on your bed, ready to post your next blog post. However, when you opened up Tumblr, you were surprised to find 24 messages in your inbox. You quickly opened it up and scrolled down to the bottom; you tended to read them all from the bottom up, a weird little habit you had. All of the messages were so caring and supportive; it shocked you that these people would take the time to write such sweet sentiments.

However, you felt a wave of different emotions when you saw the last message, a picture of your boyfriend beside it. As you read it, you could feel tears well up in your eyes, and you struggled to hold them back. He must’ve intended to send it under anon; he didn’t refer to himself once.

‘I haven’t been following your blog for long, but I already know that you’re such a wonderful person. I’m sure that there are so many people in your life who absolutely love you and want you to be utterly happy. Your parents, your friends, and if you have one, your lover. You seem like such an amazing person, and seeing you depressed like this makes me want to help you the best I can. I don’t know what you’re feeling, or why you’re feeling it, but if you ever want to talk about anything, you can talk to me. ❤❤❤’

You immediately reached for you phone, and called him on speed dial, wiping away the tears that were now rolling down your cheeks in abundance. You heard the line crackle a bit before hearing his perfect voice.

“Hey, ba–”

“I love you, Saru… I love you, so, so much~”

“Heh, I love you, too~ Where’s this coming from, hm?”

“I just… I really wanted to talk to you, and hear your voice…. I can’t stop saying it. I love you~”


End file.
